Liquid coating applicators, such as rollers, brushes and pads, are commonly used to apply liquid coatings, such as paints, stains and varnishes to surfaces such as walls and floors. In recent years, such conventional rollers, brushes and pads have been increasingly used to create decorative or faux finishes on surfaces such as walls. In addition, several other tools or liquid applying mediums have been used to create various decorative patterns or textures on surfaces. These tools or liquid applying mediums includes stippling brushes, open-celled sponges, rags and various textured naps of material. In addition, rollers have been modified to include patterns.
To create decorative finishes, the patterned rollers are generally rolled across the surface to create a repeating pattern. In contrast, liquid coating applicators which include liquid applying mediums that extend within a single plane, such as stippling brushes, open-celled sponges and rags are generally dabbed or patted against the surface.
In many cases, depending upon the desired effect, it is desirable to apply several colors, shades or even types of liquid coatings or paints to the surface. To apply multiple colors to a surface typically requires that a separate liquid coating applicator be used for each color or that a single liquid coating applicator be cleaned prior to being loaded with a different color. Repeated loading of both liquid coating applicators or repeated loading and cleaning of a single liquid coating applicator to apply multiple colors to a surface is tedious and time consuming. In addition, unless extreme caution is practiced, using multiple paint applicators or alternating a single paint applicator between different colors results in mixed paint supplies. Moreover, it is extremely difficult to blend or overlap multiple colors by alternately applying different colors with different paint applicators or with a single paint applicator since the liquid coating may partially dry between the application of different colors.
To enable the creation of different colored continuous patterns along a wall, paint rollers including a single rod or a pair of rods supporting two separate rollers have been developed. Despite these advancements in the art, there remains a continuing need for a liquid coating applicator system and a liquid coating applicator which enables the simultaneous application of different liquid coatings by applicating surfaces that extend in a single plane and that are patted against the surface being decorated.